Sink or Swim
by IenzoRenaNipah69
Summary: The Iwatobi and Samezuka swim teams are trapped inside the Samezuka High School. The only way out? To kill one another without getting caught. With a demon keeping them within the school, there's no choice: kill or be killed.
1. Trapped

It was a quiet night in the Samezuka High School gym. The giant windows let the moon light shine on the large pool, which was being inhabited by a few teenagers. 6 teens were swimming laps, practicing. Two of the teens attended Samezuka, while the other 4 attended another high school, Iwatobi High School. The Samezuka swim team's captain sat on a chair next to the pool, blowing a whistle whenever they'd slow down. The Iwatobi's swim club manager and advisor sat next to him, doing the same.

"Nagisa! Stop messing around!" Iwatobi's advisor, Amakata, scolded the club's only breaststroker. He was splashing around when he should have been practicing.

Nagisa looked up at her, giggled, and splashed the nearest person. Rei. Who was trying to take a breath during a rotation in his butterfly stroke. The blue haired teen choked on the water and tried to compose himself, blushing furiously at Nagisa's laugh. He and Nagisa started to splash each other, now having the remaining teens stop and stare.

"Stop it you two! We're lucky enough to have Samezuka let us practice here, so don't goof off!" The manager, Gou, stomped her foot. Haruka and Makoto, Iwatobi's freestyler and backstroker, respectively, swam to the side of the pool and hung out.

Gou was trying to get the team back to practicing, like they should, when an arm wrapped around her. "It's okay, Kou, we need a break." Gou blushed and looked up at Samezuka's captain, Mikoshiba, and sighed.

"We have a tournament coming up, though. We _need _to practice. Say, why do you only have my brother and Nitori practicing?" Gou asked, looking over at her brother and his friend, who were laughing at Nagisa and Rei's bantering.

Mikoshiba winked. "I need to keep an eye on them. Plus, some more practice couldn't hurt, could it?" He blew his whistle loudly and said, "Alright, break time!" To Gou's amazement, Nagisa and Rei stopped, and everyone but Haruka got out of the pool.

"I've got a surprise for you all. The principle has allowed us to stay in the school over night!" Mikoshiba grinned.

Nearly all of them were happy, except Makoto. "But…what if the school's haunted?!" He squeaked.

Amakata pushed him slightly. "We dunno if it is or not! Even if it is, it'll be fun!"

"Nice for you to say…"

The grey haired Samezuka swimmer spoke up. "I hear it is, actually. The upperclassmen told me that there's a demon that lurks around at night and locks people in the school and…" Nitori paused.

"And what?" Makoto was practically holding onto Haruka, who eventually got out of the pool.

"It kills them."

Makoto nearly fainted, while Nagisa was cheering. "That's cool! We can fight the demon and save the day!" He had a huge grin on his face and his pink eyes were shining.

Gou sighed. "You guys, it's probably not true! Upperclassmen tell underclassmen made up stories all the time!" She tried to calm Nagisa down.

Rin rolled his eyes. "Really you guys are so gullible."

Mikoshiba wrapped his arm around Nitori's neck. "Rin's right, little dude! We pretty much just make that stuff up to scare you. It's not real." He leaned into the boy's face, "As far as you know."

It was Nitori's turn to squeal and run to Rin. "Really, Captain? You know he scares easily." Rin scolded.

The red head crossed his arms and looked out the window. "It could be a myth, or it could be true. We don't know. But from what the stories say, the demon can take a physical form."

"And how does it come out?" Hauka asked, staring at the pool.

"I hear it comes out as soon as the sun sets." Rin said, still trying to comfort his kohai. "It locks all the doors and windows, and makes all the windows un-breakable."

"So there's no escape?" Rei sat down on the wet tiles, putting his glasses on so he could see.

Rin ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know much more than that."

Amakata looked down at her watch. "Well the sun has set and it's 11:00, and nothing has happened yet."

Haruka looked around. "Maybe it doesn't want to show itself yet."

Gou giggled nervously. "Anyway, since it's late and we worked really hard, why don't we go to sleep? We can sleep on the bleachers, right Mikoshiba?"

"I guess. You could use me as a pillow." Mikoshiba flirted, making Gou blush and Rin swear to kill him.

"Don't you dare, Captain." Rin growled.

* * *

As the group managed to get comfortable on the wooden bleachers and get to sleep, a voice was heard.

"Wow! There have never been so many people here ever!" It said.

Haruka tried to cover his head up with his jacket. "Go back to sleep Nagisa."

"Oh~ Nagisa, huh? That's a pretty name! Let's see…. 9 people! This should be fun!"

Makoto, on the bleachers next to Haruka, grabbed his arm. "Haru…what's that?"

"Nagisa goofing off I think."

"But…Nagisa's asleep. I'm scared. Could it be the demon we were talking about?" Makoto whispered.

"Wow, you'd think more would wake up than just 2! Ahem. **Wake up!**" The voice screeched, making a few fall off of their spot.

When they all looked up, they simply saw a black cloud. It's voice was oddly high pitched for it's scary body. "I'm bored! Let's play a game!" It hissed, swirling. It plopped down on the ground in the form of Iwatobi's mascot, but its colors were black and white.

Makoto was holding onto dear life, well, he was holding onto Haruka. Rei and Nagisa were frozen in fear. Gou held onto Mikoshiba for support, and Nitori hid himself behind Rin. Amakata looked up at the thing.

"What kind of game?" She asked, hoping to please the demon.

"Fuufuu! My regular game! You'll be trapped here, forever, if you refuse to play!"

"Okay. What are the rules then? What's the point?" Mikoshiba's voice was shaking as he spoke up.

"Since there's so many of you, I can't kill you all at once. So, you'll do it for me!"

"So you mean…"

"That's right! You have to kill each other! If you do and aren't caught, you get to leave. If you are caught, you die~ But we'll have a vote, and if the killer isn't caught, the others die and the killer is set free!" The thing cheered.

Rin screamed up at it, "But we can call for help!"

The thing looked over at the large windows and nodded its head. Instantly, the windows had a black veil cover them from the outside. "Now you can't! Plus, I turned off your cell phones to make it more interesting! All classrooms are unlocked, but any exit doors are locked! Like these windows, all windows cannot be broken nor seen through!" It cackled. "I hope you're smart and decide to sleep in the classrooms alone and not together~ If you're thinking people would just come in and save you when school starts back again, you're wrong! Nobody will help you~" It vanished.

"So…it's not a myth." Mikoshiba shook.

"We have to…kill each other?" Tears formed in Nitori's eyes.

"We'll get out alive! All of us!" Makoto reassured.

"What if we can't?" Nagisa looked down at the floor and picked at his clothes.

Amakata stomped her foot. "Now no negative thinking! If we don't kill, it'll probably let us go!"

Haruka sat on the bleacher. "So we don't kill anyone?"

"Exactly!"

Haruka nodded. "Okay. So we'll do that. In case anyone breaks it, we'll sleep alone just in case."

Mikoshiba blew his whistle to try and calm them down. "Since we're doing that, I'll assign rooms since I know the school well. Miss Amakata, you'll be in 1-1. Gou will be 1-2. Haruka, you'll be 1-3. Makoto, you'll be 1-4. Nagisa will be 1-5. Rei will be 2-1, I'll be 2-2, Rin will be 2-3, and Nitori will be 2-4. Is that fine with everyone? And to be safe, how about everyone tries to stay in their room between 10:00-7:00, since it obviously isn't letting us out anytime soon." He instructed.

Gou shivered. "What about food?"

"The cafeteria usually has a lot of food, so we'll be fine." Rin said. He knew this because he'd seen Mikoshiba after practice raid the place.

Haruka sighed. "Can we go to sleep now? That thing woke me up and I don't like being woken up."

The group paused at Haruka's bluntness. Nagisa started to giggle, despite the situation. "Haru, you're funny!"

Rei smiled. "I agree with Haru. Let's go to sleep soon, yes?"

* * *

At around 3:00 A.M., the group was resting in their individual classrooms, making a makeshift bed out of desks and chairs, and finally was sleeping. Most of them managed to get comfortable, while others not so much. It was cold in the building, making the group shiver in their sleep. Some would swear they heard footsteps outside, tiptoeing away. If one of them was lucky enough to have a window in the room, they'd try to break the window or try to see out the dark veil over the glass. Some cried themselves to sleep, not wanting to die or not wanting to kill.

It was peaceful as possible, until they heard a voice scream loudly,

"Wake up! A body has been found!" The demon cackled loudly.

Haruka shot up from his makeshift bed, sweating. _'No way…I thought it would be longer than just a couple of hours…'_ He stood up and grabbed his jacket. _'Please just let it be a joke. Please let it just be a dream!'_

* * *

**_Author Note time alright: So this was Dangan Ronpa inspired kinda not really (I don't know how to explain it). So there will be eventual Rin/Nitori and Gou/Mikoshiba (because both of them are my guilty pleasure). I'm really sorry if it seems rushed; I'm trying to post it before the voting dead line tomorrow._**

**_By voting I mean: You can vote who dies!_**

**_Yup! Just send me a message/ask on my Tumblr (PandaPasta69) with the character you'd like me to kill, and whoever gets the most dies! Until tomorrow, all characters are available for voting. On my blog the voting/general updates will be posted under the tag Sink or Swim._**


	2. I'm Sorry

Haruka ran out of his room and ran over to Makoto's room, 1-4, only to find the room was empty. "Makoto?" Haruka's voice came out quivering and ran down the hall, slamming Nagisa's door open. "Nagisa!" The blond looked up.

"What's wrong?! A body was found; Rei came down running and said Mikoshiba was in the gym, saying we had to get there immediately." Nagisa was also throwing his clothes back on, nearly crying. "But…Rei's still alive. So I'm happy."

Haruka's heart started to beat faster. _'Okay, so Nagisa, Rei, and Mikoshiba are still alive.'_ "Makoto's not in his room." He managed to choke out.

Nagisa ran to Haruka and grabbed his hand. "Maybe he's already in the gym, Haru. Don't jump to negative conclusions!" The smaller started to run to the gym.

Haruka noticed the school was oddly quiet. There was a silent and somber feeling to the dimly lit halls, and Haruka couldn't hear anything other than his and Nagisa's footsteps and his heart racing. _'Please be alive Makoto…' _He practically begged. He didn't want Nagisa to see, but he had started to cry. He held back choked sobs, trying to tell himself that Makoto wasn't dead.

* * *

As they reached the gym/pool, Haruka nearly fainted over seeing Makoto sitting by Gou, hugging her. He was trying to tell her everything was okay, but she was sobbing and wailing too hard to hear anything. Amakata was standing by a wall, head in her hands, crying quietly. Rei ran up to Haruka and Nagisa, breathing heavy. He couldn't say anything, but he pointed over to a teen lying on the ground, lifeless.

Rin cradled a body in his arms, crying loudly. He rocked himself back and forth, screaming the teen's name, hoping he would just wakeup from a dreaded nightmare. But Rin knew he wouldn't wake up. Mikoshiba looked down at Rin hugging Nitori's body tightly, and stared silently as tears trickled down his face.

Nagisa screeched when he saw his body. "R-Rin?" He reached his hand out to the red-head, only to be stopped by Mikoshiba.

He shook his head, warning Haruka. "I've tried everything; he can't stop crying. To make it worse…"

"Ai! Ai! Ai!" Rin shook Nitori's body, screaming his first name. Haruka knew now how much pain Rin was going through. He couldn't bring himself now to stop Rin. He knew Rin may destroy some of the evidence, but it was worth it for Rin to hug his friend one last time, right?

Mikoshiba bent down towards Rin, grabbing his shoulders gently. "Mats-Rin. He's gone. He's not coming back."

Rin sighed heavily, trying to compose himself. "But this will be the last time I can see him. After this is all over…no more Ai. He'll be forgotten and replaced. I'm not ready for him to disappear." His dull eyes looked over the boy's pale skin.

Haruka also looked over Nitori's body. It looked so peaceful….until you looked at the neck. He had hand prints around the center of his neck, like someone strangled him to death. The swimmer knew that it had to be a slow and painful death for him.

Rin gently set the smaller body down, slowly standing up and letting Mikoshiba lead him away to a bleacher. They were all quiet until the demon tormenting them spoke loudly, forming next to Nitori's body. "Oh? Wow you all are mourning for its death!" It taunted. They all growled quietly at the rudeness of the demon.

Rin nearly ran over and kicked the bird-formed demon. "He's not an 'it'! He's a real person!" He screamed, having to be held back by Mikoshiba.

The thing laughed. "A dead person. Say…you all are forgetting one thing." It cackled.

"What is it?!" Rin screamed, tears falling to the ground.

"You're standing in the room with the murderer."

They all froze and looked around. "Yup! The one who murdered this poor bastard is standing right around you! According with my rules, voting will begin in one hour! You have 1 hour to figure out who killed this one!" It kicked Nitori's body lightly, making his head tilt to the side, eyes still open.

"Don't touch him!" It was Mikoshiba's turn to cry out. He wasn't as close to him as Rin was, but he still considered the boy a close friend.

The thing laughed. "Instead of worrying about me, I'd be worried about figuring out who killed it!" With that, the thing vanished.

The remaining 8 searched around and on Nitori's body, trying to find evidence. They found that his clothes were wet and he was wearing a swimsuit, which was odd considering they were supposed to be in bed, and he was strangled to death. Nagisa noticed blood under his nails, suggesting he fought back and scratched his killer. Other than the swimsuit, he was wearing his black jacket.

Haruka looked down in the pool a few feet away, and saw a piece of paper at the bottom of it. "He had to have been in the pool, or knocked into it." He deducted, reaching into the water and pulled the paper out. It was soggy and unreadable, but Rin said it wasn't Nitori's usual handwriting.

"It could be someone else's." He suggested. He unzipped Nitori's jacket, and gagged at what he saw.

There were bruises covering his torso and a few cuts that were still open, rid of blood. Rin backed away, needing a now composed Gou for support. "Ai…" He whispered, and had to prevent himself from crying again.

Rei was sitting next to the body, trying to find more evidence. He looked at his scalp, noticing there was an irritated spot. It looked like his hair had been pulled roughly, and Haruka found a few hairs floating around in the pool. Rei looked over at the other Samezukas. "Hey, Rin and Mikoshiba, did you guys ever grab Nitori by the hair anytime soon?" He asked.

Rin's eyebrows furrowed. "Why would you ask that?! Sure we'd give him a noogie every now and then, but we'd never grab him by the hair!"

Nagisa picked up Nitori's right arm and looked at his hands. Underneath his nails, covered in blood, was a hair that didn't belong to him. "Hey…guys…" Nagisa practically whispered, pulling the hair out.

It was several strands of red hair.

Haruka flinched when he saw it. It meant one thing: The killer was a red head. "So a red head then? Gou, Rin, Mikoshiba." He listed the red heads in the room.

"Why would I kill him? He's my best friend!" Rin snapped.

"I treated him like a little brother!" Mikoshiba scowled at the accusation.

"I'm too small and weak to do this to him!" Gou cried.

Mikoshiba looked at Gou and hugged her tightly. "You really think _Kou _is capable of doing this?"

Makoto sighed. "You have a point then. Gou's out."

Amakata looked at her watch. "Well we don't have much time, and we better-"

"Time's up!" The demon appeared yet again, now standing on Nitori's body. "All of the living people line up in front of me!" The thing clapped its wings. Instantly, Nitori's body vanished and the thing plopped to the ground. Rin let out a startled cry and scream. "Oh shut up! Voting time! You present your case, you vote, if it's not the murderer, everyone but the murder dies, yada yada. Decide wisely!"

Haruka cleared his throat. "We found that Nitori Aiichirou was strangled to death. He was probably beaten before he died, and was also in the pool. He fought back, as we found blood and hair under his nails. The hairs were red."

Makoto picked up. "We decided Gou couldn't have done it, as she's too small and weak to pick Nitori's up by the hair. So Rin and Mikoshiba are the only ones left. We still don't know who actually did it."

Nagisa spoke up. "Who discovered the body?"

The two were silent, looking at each other out the corners of their eyes. Mikoshiba sighed. "I did. I wanted to make sure everything was fine with Rin and Nitori, and I found Rin in his room, but Nitori wasn't. His jacket and bag was gone, so I figured he was getting some extra practice in. When I came in, he was like that."

"Yeah, he came and visited me." Rin backed him up.

"So where were you then, Rin?" Rei asked, adjusting his glasses.

Rin shivered. "I was asleep."

"But…you were awake when I came in your room." Mikoshiba cocked his head to the side.

"I was changing." Rin defended himself.

"Out of what?" Amakata questioned.

"Out of…" Rin paused. "My swimsuit."

"Why were you changing out of your swimsuit?" Haruka glared at Rin. "It sounds like you were swimming. Which was what Nitori was doing when he died."

Rin groaned. "Okay, I wanted to swim with Nitori. We thought it would be nice to de-stress after the hell we'd been through."

Mikoshiba looked over at Rin. "Why'd you leave?"

"I wanted to sleep."

"So you left Nitori, alone, in a place where a demon wants to kill us. I don't believe it." Mikoshiba scowled. He crossed his arms.

"But I didn't do it!" Rin cried.

Gou didn't want to ask it. "Rin…could you roll up your sleeve?" She nodded over at Rin, who still wore his black jacket.

Rin shook his head. "No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Gou nearly started to cry again. "Seijuro, please." She whispered.

Mikoshiba walked up to Rin and grabbed his arm forcibly. Rin tried to claw his way out, but Mikoshiba yanked his sleeve up with no problem. Rin growled as his scratches were revealed.

"You…" Gou covered her mouth up. "You…hurt…you killed him…"

Mikoshiba pushed Rin onto the ground, trying not to hurt him. "I would hurt you the way you hurt Aiichirou, but I'm not as low as you." He spat.

The demon laughed. "So do we have a vote?"

Rin was sweating and now on the verge of crying. "Please…" He begged.

Mikoshiba looked down at the bird. "Rin.

"Rin." Haruka said, eyes darting around the room.

"R-Rin." Makoto said softly.

"Rin." Rei couldn't look at him.

Nagisa looked Rin in the eyes. "Rin."

Amakata grabbed the hem of her sweater. "Rin."

Everyone looked at Gou as Rin was crying out protests. The boy's little sister started to cry. "Do you have any regrets for what you did?!" She screeched. Rin stopped yelling. "You don't know what Nitori would tell me about you!"

"He was too clingy! Sure he was my friend, but he never left me alone! He stuck his nose into something he shouldn't have! I'm glad he die-"

"He loved you!" Gou screamed at her brother.

The room went silent and tense. Rin froze and looked where Nitori's body was. "W-what?"

Gou clenched her fists and ran to her brother, crying. She pounded on his chest. "He would tell me about how much he loved you, and how he was going to tell you when we were practicing!" She started to choke on her tears. "He had been working up the nerve to tell you for _months_ to tell you, but you didn't care. You just…killed him." Gou stopped pounding and walked over to Mikoshiba, hugged him, and started to cry into his arms. "I vote for Rin."

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" The demon laughed. "Execution will commence in 10 minutes. Bastard, if you'd like to tell us what happened, go ahead!"

Rin sighed and began to tell his story.

* * *

Nitori woke up from the bed made out of desks and chairs, hearing his door open. "Nitori, let's practice together." He could here Rin's voice across the room. Not wanting to make Rin go practice by himself, Nitori happily obliged. He quickly grabbed his bag and headed out with Rin.

"Why are we practicing now? Mikoshiba-senpai said we shouldn't be out this late with all this stuff going on." Nitori practically held onto Rin's arm, since he was afraid of the dark.

"Nitori, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm not going to hurt you." Rin sighed and pushed the younger off.

"Sorry. As long as I'm with you, I know I'm safe!" Nitori turned his head, blushing.

Rin sighed loudly. "Nitori, keep your voice down. We have to be quiet or the captain will get pissed and probably hurt us for waking him up _and _being out of our rooms." He hushed him.

Nitori nodded, and stopped talking.

As they entered the room, Rin sat down on the bleachers and pulled out a journal and a pencil. Nitori looked at the journal, but Rin covered it up. "You practice. I need to write some stuff before I get in."

Nitori shrugged. "Okay, senpai." He took his clothes off and changed into his swimsuit out of Rin's sight. Rin thought the boy had been acting odd lately, like he was shy to talk to him. As the grey-haired teen got in the pool, Rin began to write notes.

Rin looked down at the notes he had written on the people in the school.

_Haruka- Good sized, too heavy. Can fight._

_Makoto- Same as Haruka._

_Nagisa- Small, but can fight._

_Rei- Can fight._

_Amakata- Small, probably can't fight._

_Mikoshiba- Too big, can fight._

_Gou-_

_Nitori-_

Rin couldn't fill in the last 2. He didn't want to think of hurting Gou or Nitori. The red-head sighed as he slipped the journal under his jacket lying on the bench, stood up, and called out to Nitori, "Nitori, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back." He didn't get a response, as Nitori probably couldn't hear him with the water in his ears.

When Rin came back, he saw that the pool was completely empty. There were no waves or splashes that Nitori could produce. He looked around the corner to see Nitori holding his journal, dressed, reading it. "M-Matsuoka senpai?" He looked horrified. Rin growled when he saw that his kohai was on his notes page.

"Don't you know better than to look through my stuff?" Rin smirked, walking over to Nitori. He didn't know what was going on; it was probably just the demon's influence on the teen, but Rin felt rage surging through his body. He felt the need to kill and to hurt. "Bad boys get punished, Nitori." He lunged at him, and Nitori dropped the journal and cried out loudly.

Rin dragged Nitori over to the poolside and pushed him down. "You aren't supposed to do that!" He screamed, kicking him. Nitori tried to cover himself up, but Rin kicked his arm so hard it nearly broke. He could feel his ribs cracking.

"Let me go, please, senpai!" Nitori sobbed. Every time he tried to stand, he would be pushed back down.

Rin snapped. He didn't know what exactly happened, other than him kicking Nitori into the pool. "Is that all you can say?! 'Senpai' this, 'senpai' that! I'm sick of you calling me that! You're so annoying!" He screamed at the younger, who held onto the side of the pool.

"I'm sorry…" Nitori couldn't help but apologize. He didn't know Rin felt this way about him.

Next thing Rin knew, he was on his kneed with his hands wrapped around Nitori's throat, choking him. "H-hgh…" He clawed at Rin's hand. When he noticed Rin's head was close enough to him, Nitori reached up and grabbed his hair. He pulled as hard as he could and was able to pull out a few strands. Rin yelped.

He grabbed his grey hair and pulled him up, letting him breath for a second. Nitori screamed loudly as he could feel his hair being ripped out and he could see Rin's sadistic grin. _'No…This isn't Rin. It's not him!' _"Rin, snap out of it, please!" Nitori screamed, only to receive a slap to the face and being thrown back into the pool.

Rin grabbed his throat again, and held him under the water. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Run screeched, tightening his grip. He could see bubbles forming under the water as Nitori ran his sharp nails up and down Rin's arm, hoping he would let go. Rin saw that he had drawn blood, but he didn't care.

Eventually, Nitori's arms went limp. Rin couldn't tell if he drowned or suffocated, but he was dead. He couldn't tell anyone about his plan. Rin pulled the body out by his hair and laid him on the tiles. Rin went over to the journal he had dropped and ripped the page out. He balled it up and dropped it into the pool, knowing no one would be able to read it if it was soggy.

He looked over Nitori's body, kicking it lightly. "Sorry…Ai."

With that, Rin grabbed his bag and went back to his room.

* * *

"There. That's it. That's the truth, are you happy now?" Rin spat.

"Fufufufu!" The demon laughed. "Punishment time!"

Gou was now sobbing and blubbering nonsense, and Mikoshiba glared at Rin with hatred.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. But Nito…Ai, is dead. And I killed him. I take full responsibility." Rin felt a sudden pang of guilt, not knowing how Nitori's death affected the others.

The demon laughed. "Shall we get started?" Its peppy voice boomed.

The lights went out.

* * *

_**Human Soup**_

Next thing they knew, everyone but Rin was standing behind a giant fence. Rin stood in a glass box, looking around, puzzled. The demon clapped its wings, and water began to drip into the box. Rin backed up into the corner, thinking if he backed away from it, he'd be able to get away. He tried to bang on the glass for help, but it was sound proof. When the water hit ankle-depth, Rin screamed in surprise. It wasn't cool water. It was boiling water.

"No!" Rin screamed at the top of his lungs as the water rose to his waist. He was in so much pain, but he knew the water wouldn't kill him. He knew he would breathe in the boiling water, and as the water burnt his throat and his lungs, he would drown.

As it rose to his neck, Rin was sobbing. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He screamed loudly. He knew they couldn't hear him. He knew by the time the sun rose, he would be dead.

As it reached to the ceiling, Rin was wading and gasping for air. He knew he couldn't take much longer. He got his last lungful of air and went under the water. He was ready to run out of air. He was ready to drown.

"If you think that's gonna kill you, you're wrong!" He heard the demon cackle.

Rin opened his eyes despite the burning and unbearable pain to see a shark in front of him, with a piranha by its side. Rin let out a muffled scream and breathed in the boiling water a few seconds before they creatures attacked.

The water was filled with blood with no trace of Rin Matsuoka.

* * *

After the execution, the remainders sat around a table in the cafeteria. Mikoshiba had managed to convince the demon to let him have the deceaseds' jackets. He arranged the 9 seats around the large round table in the giant cafeteria. The empty 2 seats held Rin and Aiichirou's jackets.

Gou was unstable. She was in her room, screaming and sobbing uncontrollably. The others were barely able to talk. Nagisa tried to cheer them up, but to no avail.

Amakata stood up, holding a book to her chest. "We have to keep the pact, _please._ We cannot go through that again." She begged. "We'll get out. Together." She smiled.

Makoto's voice cracked. "What if one of us snaps, like Rin? What if we just can't take it anymore…"

Haruka glared at his friend. "No. I won't let you do anything, Mako. I will make sure we all get out alive."

Nagisa looked at the black windows. He ran to them, smiling. "Look, everyone! You can't see it clearly, but the sun's rising!" Nagisa laughed. The others walked to the windows, and indeed the sun was rising.

The veil covered most of the scenery up, but it couldn't stop the sun's beams from shining in as much as it could. It wasn't much, but it gave them hope. Nagisa hushed them, and they could hear the birds singing.

Makoto smiled. "If….When… we get out of here, we all should take a nice trip to the park, yes?"

"Uh-Huh!" Nagisa nodded.

"That would be lovely, to see the beauty of the rising sun." Rei sighed.

"I could take Kou out on a date, or a picnic!" Mikoshiba smiled.

Haruka suddenly spoke up. "So let's make a promise. We'll get out alive. We'll see the rising sun again. We'll see our family." He suggested.

Nagisa put his hand in and giggled. Makoto and Haruka did the same, with Rei following them. Amakata looked at Mikoshiba and giggled. They both put their hands in.

"To the sun!"

* * *

_**Because 2 people (you know who you are) seem to hate Nitori with a burning passion. I, personally, LOVE the little shota, but hey, he got the most votes. I chose Rin as the killer because I love to torture Rintori fans. (which I am...) I got about 80 votes.**_

_**45 of them were Nitori.**_

_**Yeah. The following characters are still available for murder: Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Amakata, Mikoshiba, and Gou. :)**_

_**Voting is still on my Tumblr, PandaPasta69.**_


End file.
